Barefoot Apple Brunch
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: A lazy Sunday afternoon with Lily and Oliver. ONESHOT


"Here let me show you if you don't believe me." Oliver said

"Fine." Lily sighed, picking up a blade of grass and tossing it.

Oliver smiled despite himself and picked up the guitar. He cleared his throat and let out a shaky breath. His hands were only a little sweaty but otherwise he was fairly calm. Slowly Oliver began strumming on his guitar.

His fingers worked their way up and down each string. He drew out each cord making the sound lazy and carefree. Lily cocked her head to the side and perked her ears to the tender music.

The day was cool and the sun was hidden behind a small white cloud. Miley was gone for the moment off at another Hannah convention. Lily's blue sandals were next Oliver's green ones off to the side. Lily let her eyes close as she leaned up against the trunk of the large oak tree.

A simple Sunday afternoon.

Oliver kept on playing. He let his eyes shut along with Lily and he began humming very softly. The wind blew gently through the trees and in the distances a child squealed with delight as their red kite flew high in the blue, blue sky.

Lily's toes sunk into the cold grass and she smiled, melting under Oliver's voice and music. She felt her heart drop as he finished.

Oliver put his guitar down and lay back with Lily. "What'd you think?"

Lily turned to him with a small smile and replied. "I loved it."

"I told you I've been practicing." He insisted.

"I'll never doubt you again." Lily chuckled.

There was a brief silence. Wind built up again making the trees and grass quiver under its powerful gust. A sweet spring smell filtered through the air.

"I love this time of year." Lily stated. "Everything's so fresh."

"So new." Oliver added.

They nodded.

"You wanna an apple?" Oliver asked.

"You brought apples?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure did." Oliver answered triumphantly. "Here." He quickly dug through his brown bag and pulled out two shiny red apples. Oliver handed one to Lily and waited.

"Oh come on! You don't remember?" He exclaimed.

Lily shook her head.

"Remember in the first grade when we were learning about plants and stuff? And Mrs. Perkins told us to bring in apples so we could use the seeds?" Oliver said.

Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"And I forgot to bring an apple in and you cut yours in half and gave it to me?"

Lily laughed. "You remember everything, don't you?! And yea I remember."

"Well." Oliver grinned. "I'm paying you back."

Lily took a bite out of hers and laughed letting the juice run down her hands. Oliver munched on his and the two watched the younger children run about the park gaily.

"I like sitting here with you. It makes me think of old times." Lily said dreamily.

"To the good old days!" Oliver said holding his apple up and toasting it with Lily's.

"Here! Here!" She said enjoying the moment with her friend.

"Hey Ollie boy?"

"Yea Lily girl?"

"Remember when we were younger and you kissed me?" Lily asked

"In the rain as we were waiting for the bus?" Oliver said reminiscing.

"Under my purple umbrella?"

"I remember Lily."

Lily laid her legs over Oliver's lap and smiled. Oliver ticked her grassy toes and listened to her quiet giggles. They were silent for another long moment wasting the day dreaming up old memories of years past.

"Do regret anything with us?" Oliver said looked at her.

"With you? Nothing." Lily said strongly.

"How about when we fight." Oliver said.

"Which is all the time." Lily joked. "But like I said. I'm happy here with you Oliver. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be."

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Oliver smiled.

"Not yet today."

"Love you." Oliver said.

"Love you more." Lily said falling back into the grass and Oliver following.

"And tomorrow?" Oliver questioned running his fingers through her hair.

"It's a big day." Lily frowned looking up at the tree branches.

"But you're ready? Not nervous." Oliver asked

"I'm nervous but not rethinking it, you?" Lily said looking up at him.

"Nope. You lead I follow." Oliver said firmly.

"Sounds good. I'll be the sexy gal in white."

"Looking forward to it." Oliver winked.

Lily leaned up and gave him a soft peck on the lips and sighed completely satisfied with the hour and day ahead.

"We're going to be fine." Oliver said

"Yes, I think we are." Lily replied.

….

This story kind of ran away with itself as do most of my oneshots with Lily and Oliver. I hope you enjoyed it. I actually had a good time writing it. I listened to a lot of Norah Jones and Nina Nastasia while writing it but anyway. This was my big hello to spring. Please review they make me giddy.

Lazy Days


End file.
